


Keep It Fresh

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Advice, Anniversary, Dialogue Heavy, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Fry gives Kif some anniversary advice and Kif soon comes to regret asking for his thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsnow/gifts).



“Okay, the first thing you have to think about when you’re buying an anniversary gift is: go big. As big as the moon! But not the actual moon, and who has room for that in their pocket? Just get her something that’ll knock her socks off and make her super happy.”

Why did I agree to listen to this man? Fry’s always seemed like a decent fellow, and we’re somewhat friendly, but from everything I know about his romance with Leela from Amy and Brannigan (and oh, does he never shut up about it) he’s not precisely astute when it comes to romance. But he and Leela do somehow seem happier together since their nuptials. Maybe his advice has gotten better.

“Now,” he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, “let’s talk about costumes. I think Amy’s a football player type of girl, and I bet Bender has a costume somewhere that will probably fit you.”

“I’m not entirely sure that that’s a good idea.” It sounded heavy, sweaty and frightening. 

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll find you a helmet! And some shoulder pads.” He started digging around in Bender’s closet.

Oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
